In My Veins Part One
by gimmexsomexjacksonxwalsh
Summary: Aaron and Jackson make a very strange discovery...Story follows how they deal with this surprise...WARNING MPREG...please read and review...ThAnK yOu XChap 4 is upX
1. Chapter 1

SO…I don't know if this has ever been explored before but I warn you that this Fanfic…involves…MALE PREGNANCY!

I know that some people get grossed out by it so if it's une problemo grando, please don't read it…and don't say that I didn't warn you…roysh?

In My Veins

Jackson sat on the edge of the bed and winced as he listened to Aaron vomiting for the third time that morning.

'What did you eat last night?' He called out as he pulled on his clothes.

He listened to Aaron groan.

'The exact same as you! I didn't eat nothing exotic or different…Ugh…' he whined from the bathroom.

Jackson smirked and hopped off the bed, pulling up his jeans.

'You want me to get you something from the chemist or anything?' he asked kindly, walking into the bathroom and standing behind Aaron.

Aaron clung on to the toilet bowl for dear life and shook his head slowly.

'No…Thanks mate…Carry me back to bed, yeah?' he whimpered.

Jackson laughed and shook his head, checking his hair in the mirror.

'Nope, sorry Aaron, you're all alone this time. Can't risk you puking on me new shoes now can I?' he teased, skipping out the bathroom door.

'Twat.' Aaron grumbled before he heaved up the rest of his stomach.

OoO

Paddy watched Aaron nervously, an anxious expression on his face.

'You've been sick all week Aaron…do you not think that maybe you should… I don't know…eat with a little less…gusto?' he asked carefully.

Aaron looked up at him in horror, his mouth full of rich, creamy lasagne.

'Yououraaarjoookerinrooysh?' he snapped, an angry look in his blue eyes.

He swallowed hard and continued to glare at Paddy.

'I've kept down nowt for the past three days, let me eat!' he argued.

Paddy looked at Jackson who was looking at Aaron in a bemused manner.

'I guarantee that's going to come up just like the others did.' He said smugly.

Aaron rolled his eyes and continued to devour his meal.

'I don't care. As long as have a full, contented belly for a couple of hours, it don't bother me.'

OoO

Paddy looked at Jackson, his eyes shining full of concern.

'Its been twelve days Jackson and he's still puking. Do you think maybe we should call the doctor?'

Jackson watched as Aaron dry heaved, tears pouring down his scarlet cheeks.

'Yeah…okay…but he's not going to like it.'

OoO

Aaron glared at Dr. Keane sulkily and opened his mouth slowly. Dr. Keane slipped the thermometer underneath his tongue and smiled happily down at Aaron.

'Now, just leave that there for a minute or two, OK?' She chirped.

Aaron forced a smile and nodded.

Jackson fought the urge to roll his eyes at Aaron's behaviour. Dr. Keane turned to him.

'So how long has he been like this? She asked, taking out her notebook.

Jackson frowned.

'Uh…nearly two weeks. At first we thought it was some sort of food poisoning but nothing would last that long, would it?' he asked curiously.

Dr. Keane shook her head and scribbled down some notes.

'No…Um…is he eating anything?'

'Like a horse. His appetite's bigger than ever. It's just a series of vomiting in the morning for about an hour and then he's as good as new.'

Dr. Keane frowned and took the thermometer out of Aaron's mouth and smiled.

'Normal, just as I expected. Right, Aaron, lift up your shirt for me please.'

Aaron sighed heavily and slowly lifted his blue cotton t-shirt. Dr. Keane gently pressed her fingertips to the areola surrounding his nipples and listened to the soft gasp that he let slip.

'A bit tender?' she inquired.

Aaron nodded.

'Aye, they feel well bruised.' He answered.

Dr. Keane nodded and went over to her drawer, handing Aaron a cup.

'Urinate into that for me please, will you? The toilets through there.'

Aaron hopped off the bed and slouched into the toilet, slamming the door behind him.

Dr. Keane looked at Jackson.

'Tell me…is your sex life normal?' she asked.

Jackson frowned slightly and nodded.

'Yeah…whatever normal is.' He chuckled.

'And do you two obey a strict role in sex or do you mix it up?' she demanded, taking notes.

Jackson frowned even deeper.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean…is one of you typically the receiver and the other the giver or do you tend to take it in turns?'

Jackson shrugged.

'Whatever, it doesn't really matter. Why?'

Dr. Keane shook her head bemusedly and rolled her eyes.

'Well, and now I must remind you I am a fully qualified health professional, but pending on the results of this urine test, I believe that Mr. Livesy may be pregnant.'

OoO

'The results are positive. Congratulations Mr. Livesy, it seems that you are pregnant.' Dr. Rasheed announced, a thin smile on his lips.

Aaron frowned deeply and sat back in his chair, clearly confused.

'But it's not possible. My body can't grow a baby.' He snapped.

'Well, it seems in this case, it can. This may surprise you Mr. Livesy, but you do indeed have a womb, although no birth-canal. The child will have to be delivered through Caesarean-section.' He explained.

'You're joking!' Aaron growled in disbelief.

Dr. Rasheed shook his head and looked between Aaron and Jackson.

'Be excited boys, ye are about to make history.'

OoO

'Pregnant.'

'Yup.' Jackson whispered.

'I mean like, expecting a baby!' he exclaimed.

'That's generally what pregnant means, yeah.' Jackson snorted.

Aaron threw him a dirty look and continued to look at the computer screen, showing him how a baby grows, what they need, what the mother, or in this case father, needs, etc etc.

'How are we going to tell people Jay? How will I tell Adam…or Paddy!' he demanded, fear shining brightly in his eyes.

Jackson shrugged and laced his fingers through Aaron's.

'It hardly matters…they'll have to get over it, won't they?' he chuckled, kissing Aaron's lips softly.

Aaron broke away from Jackson, concern still evident on his face.

'So…you want it?' he asked, not looking Jackson in the eye.

Jackson frowned and scrutinized Aaron's demeanour.

'And you don't?' he argued.

Aaron shrugged and bit his lip anxiously.

'Well…no…not really…'

OoO

Aaron sat down on the sofa beside a heavily pregnant Rhona, her skin glowing and hair shining.

'Hey.' He greeted, unable to stop staring at her belly.

Rhona followed his gaze and smiled when she realized he was staring at her swollen stomach.

'You want to touch it?' she softly, reaching across for Aaron's hand.

Aaron nodded slowly and carefully extended his hand, gently touch the hard, taut skin and shivering.

'It feels so…tough, like nothing could break it.' He marvelled.

Rhona grinned and placed her hand over his.

'It's pretty cool, eh?' she giggled.

Aaron gave her a lopsided grin and couldn't help but notice the way his other hand stroked his own belly. Rhona felt her heart break in that moment.

'Do you want kids?' she asked gently.

Aaron looked startled by the question but nodded anyway.

'Yeah…' he breathed.

Rhona smiled and wrapped an arm around Aaron.

'Well, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful dad someday…and I just know that this little tyke is going to love their Uncles Aaron and Jackson!'

Aaron nodded and sighed heavily.

'How did you know…when did you realize that you wanted to keep it?' he whispered.

Rhona frowned, wondering why Aaron was so interested but told him anyway.

'I spoke to Hazel and she told me how you'll never love anyone as much as your own child. She told me you don't know what love is basically and I just… I thought myself that I've got a lot of love to give and that this baby, my baby, deserves that love.' She explained simply.

Aaron slowly broke away from her embrace and he looked into her kind brown eyes.

'If I tell you something, promise me you won't tell anyone, including Paddy?' he asked.

Rhona was amazed that Aaron wanted to confide in her but nodded anyway.

'Of course. I'm all ears.'

'I'm pregnant.' Aaron blurted out, feeling a flush of scarlet flood his cheeks.

Rhona frowned and held her breath for a second, unsure of how to deal with this information.

'You…eh…you know men can't physically get pregnant?' she said slowly.

Aaron nodded.

'I can. I have a womb.' He muttered, humiliated.

Rhona looked at Aaron in shock.

'Are you sure Aaron?'

Aaron nodded violently and wiped away a tear.

'Yes. I went to the doctor who sent me on to a consultant and he said there was no doubt about it. I'm pregnant…' he sobbed, burying his head in his hands.

Rhona blinked in amazement and looked at the shaking figure beside her anxiously.

'Why Aaron, that's definitely weird but absolutely wonderful! You and Jackson can have a baby together! You just said it yourself that you wanted kids! You-' she started to gush excitedly but Aaron cut across her.

'Yeah, and what if it's like yours?'

Rhona froze and looked at Aaron in horror.

'Pardon?' she gasped.

Aaron wiped some more tears away and looked up at Rhona fearfully.

'What if there's something wrong with it, like yours?' he snapped.

Rhona swallowed all her anger and hurt and looked at the teen calmly.

'You'll love it even more.'

Aaron shook his head.

'No…I won't. I'm not like you Rhona, I couldn't handle peoples pity.' He revealed.

Rhona frowned.

'And why would people pity my child?' she demanded

Aaron stood up from the sofa and looked at Rhona like she was mad.

'Because it's not going to be perfect and mine won't either and people stare at me enough Rhona, I can't handle much more.' He sobbed before racing out of the room.

OoO

Rhona glared at Aaron across the kitchen table, unable to keep her vicious anger at bay. Jackson looked miserable. Aaron looked upset and Paddy was just plain old confused.

'All right, what's going on here?' Paddy asked, setting his knife and fork down, looking around at what he had come to call his family.

Aaron didn't look up from his dinner, just kept shoving his sprouts around his plate.

Jackson looked up slowly and pushed his plate away, not even half of it eaten.

'Sorry, can I be excused?' he sighed heavily.

Paddy shook his head.

'No, you can't. Not until I know why you all look so bloody upset.' He said adamantly.

Rhona put down her fork and looked pointedly at Aaron.

'Well? Do you want to start or shall I?' she demanded.

Both Jackson and Aaron paled slightly.

'Aaron, I know. She told me.' Paddy said softly.

Aaron felt an uncontrollable surge of anger.

'YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T!' He roared, jumping out of his seat and flinging his plate across the room.

Jackson leaped from his own chair and wrapped his arms around Aaron to try and hold him back.

'Ssh…you'd have had to tell him anyway.' Jackson reasoned although he couldn't quite believe that Rhona would break a promise, especially one as big as this.

'I didn't tell him that!' Rhona exclaimed, shocked Aaron would have such little faith in her.

'Didn't tell me what?' Paddy asked, looking from Aaron to Rhona.

'Doesn't matter.'

'I'm pregnant.' Aaron and Rhona said in unison.

'Doesn't matter?'

'He's pregnant?' Jackson and Paddy exclaimed simultaneously.

Aaron sighed heavily and shrugged Jackson off of him.

'I'm pregnant Paddy and before you ask, yes I know I'm a man and yes I've been to see the doctor.' He snapped.

Paddy leaned back in his chair, completely and utterly amazed.

'How did that happen? I mean, you just don't have the right equipment for a sperm to fertilize the egg. It's impossible!' he exclaimed.

'Maybe I'm just THAT good…' Jackson whispered so that only Aaron could hear. Aaron spun to face him and shook his head.

'You're sick, you are.' He hissed.

Paddy looked between the two and smiled bemusedly.

'So…you telling us, I take it that means ye're keeping it?' he inquired.

Jackson's eyes lit up with hope, looking at Aaron longingly.

Aaron looked at Jackson and couldn't help but smile at how happy he looked.

'Yeah. We are.'

OoO

Adam sat opposite Aaron and took a huge swig of his beer; shock still stuck on his face.

'A baby? You and Jackson?' he finally managed to gasp.

Aaron nodded and took a sip of his orange juice.

'Yup. Weird, eh?' he whispered.

Adam frowned and looked at Aaron to see if he was joking.

'Weird? It's bloody impossible mate!' he exclaimed.

Aaron shook his head and smiled.

'Well, actually I'm living proof that it ain't impossible.' He half joked.

Adam ran a hand through his hair and looked at Aaron in shock.

'I'm surprised you're so calm about this.' He marvelled.

Aaron shrugged.

'Well, I mean, me and Jackson and Paddy and Rhona have had like a month to get used to this so…' he rationalized.

Adam's eyes widened.

'A month? How far along are you mate?' he demanded.

'Eight weeks.'

Adam shook his head, his mind blown by the sheer magnitude of what had been dropped on him.

'Bloody Hell mate…you're going to have to start looking after yourself now I suppose.' He mumbled,

Aaron nodded.

'Yup. No beer, no fighting, no working once I start to show properly. It's going to be a very boring pregnancy.'

Adam shook his head and laughed hysterically.

'I can't believe I know a bloke who's pregnant! It's mad like!'

OoO

Cain looked at the slight swell of Aaron's stomach and nudged Ryan beside him.

'Some one needs to lay off the pies…' he stage whispered, knowing Aaron would hear him.

'Mmm…either that or need to stay away from lover boys home cooking…he's piling on the pounds ever since they moved in together.' Ryan answered loudly.

Aaron looked over at the two of them and glared.

'Oi! I'll work it off right?' he snapped irritably.

Cain rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea.

'You won't… You know what they say: You never have the same figure as the figure you had when you fell in love. You're stuck this way forever I'm afraid.'

'Ha ha.' Aaron barked.

Ryan smiled and shook his head.

'We're only joking…although you have gained a bit mate…' Ryan said not unkindly.

Cain nodded solemnly and tried to hold back his smug smile.

Aaron looked down at his now visibly protruding stomach and bit his lip, unsure of whether now was the time to tell them or not.

'Yeah I know…' he whispered.

'Maybe Jackson likes him chunky!' Cain choked, barely hiding his giggles.

'I'm not chunky!' Aaron nearly shrieked.

'Well, you're hardly slim.' Cain laughed.

Ryan rolled his eyes and sent Cain a warning look.

'You're fine mate, don't worry. We're just being harsh.'

Cain shook his head.

'No, we're not, we're telling the truth. You're too young to be carrying a beer belly so do us a favour and work it off, yeah?' he ordered.

Aaron shook his head threw down his wrench.

'I bloody can't! And I'm only going to get bigger!' he spat.

'Is this your way of telling us you've an eating disorder?' Ryan asked unsurely.

'No! I'm…I'm…I'm…' he mumbled.

'Spit it out!' Cain ordered.

'I'm trying!' Aaron grumbled.

Ryan frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

'Are you sick or something?' he asked anxiously.

'I'm pregnant.' Aaron said softly.

Cain and Ryan looked at each other and burst out laughing until they saw the look on Aaron's face.

'What? How did that even happen?' Cain exploded.

Aaron frowned and gave Cain a weird look.

'You don't need the birds and bees talk, do you?' he joked weakly, hoping to lighten the mood.

Cain fell silent and then tore off his over alls, storming out of the garage.

'Where are you going?' Ryan yelped.

'TO KILL JACKSON WALSH!'


	2. Chapter 2

Okay…it's just fabulous to know that there are people out there like me, that are a tiny bit perverted and enjoy male pregnancy…I don't feel like such a freak now! xD

Anyway here's part two.

In My Veins

Part Two

Jackson looked up as the café door swung open, a violent looking Cain bursting through it.

'Oi, Romeo! I got a bone to pick with you!' he snapped, causing Hazel and Bob to look in interest.

'Oooh! This should be good!' Bob exclaimed.

Hazel shook her head and made her way over to Jackson.

'Why is it always my boy?' she grumbled.

Jackson frowned at Cain and looked at him curiously.

'What? If it's my van you want moving, ask Aaron to do it, I'm on my lunch break.' He drawled lazily.

Cain's face contorted with rage and he threw himself down into the chair opposite Jackson and now, Hazel.

'No it's not your van I want moving, I'm here to talk about the fact that my nephew has just told me that he's bloody pregnant!' Cain growled, glaring at Jackson.

Jackson paled slightly and remained silent. Hazel burst out laughing and shook her head.

'Bloody batty more like!' she chuckled.

Cain smirked as he realized that Hazel didn't know Jackson and Aaron's 'joyous' news.

'Tsk, tsk… Did Mummy's little boy forget to tell her that he'd gotten his boyfriend up the duff?' he mocked.

Jackson glared at Cain and turned to Hazel.

'Mum…come over to Paddy's for supper tonight, will you?' he asked softly.

Hazel stopped giggling and frowned.

'Wait, Jackson, this is some joke, right?' she demanded unsurely.

'Just let me talk to you tonight, yeah?' he pleaded gently.

Hazel nodded and continued to look at her son in confusion. Jackson stood up from his tea and nodded at Cain.

'So, what is it you want to say? We're both adults Cain, we live together and I'm more than willing to stand by him. So where's the problem? Cause, to be honest mate, I don't see one.' He snapped before pushing past him and exiting the café.

Cain turned to look at Hazel, surprised and slightly impressed that Jackson had stood up to him.

'He's a good kid.' Cain said quietly.

Hazel smiled with pride, a flush spreading across her face.

'I'm going to be a grandma!'

oOo

Aaron glared at Jackson and threw the garlic bread into the oven.

'I can't believe you invited my mum over! Hazel, fine, that's your decision but Chaz? Come off it mate!' he snapped.

Jackson continued to chop the celery and rolled his eyes at Aaron's melodramatics.

'Cain knows so chances are Charity knows, don't you think it would be nice if your mum could hear it from us?' he demanded bemusedly.

Aaron shrugged and set the table, an ugly pout on his face.

'Whatever…a couple of days notice would have been nice though…' he mumbled.

Jackson smiled and placed the bowl of salad on the table.

'I think Cain was going to give me the 'Protective Father' talk today…' he chuckled.

Aaron threw his eyes up to Heaven and poured wine in to everyone's glasses except his own.

'He's probably just pissed that I'll be missing so much work.'

Jackson frowned and shook his head fondly.

'Yeah, either that or he loves you.'

Aaron was about to snap something at him when the doorbell rang. Aaron felt his heart beat faster and stood back, letting Jackson answer it. He watched as his boyfriend went out into the hall and took a steadying breath. He needed to relax. His mum was totally bonkers herself so maybe this wouldn't be so hard for her to understand. He squared his shoulders and turned to smile at Hazel who entered the room first, a huge smile on her face and a huge chocolate cake in her hand. She placed it down on the counter and winked at Aaron.

'Enjoy it! It's all I wanted when I was expecting.' She whispered.

Aaron nodded and forced a very forced smile. Chaz walked in next, followed by a very uncomfortable looking Carl.

'I didn't invite him.' Aaron spat.

Chaz rolled her eyes and shook her head.

'I don't know why you invited either of us to be honest; Jackson said it was important. I was going to bring wine but I thought it might be a bit too gay so I brought some beer instead.' She announced, placing the six-pack down beside Hazel's cake.

Jackson appeared after them and shrugged his shoulders apologetically. Aaron rolled his eyes and threw himself down into a chair, making sure to bunch his hoody around his stomach, not sure if he could tell his mum with Carl in the room. Hazel beamed across the table at him.

'So…how are you feeling?' she asked curiously.

'Fine.' He grumbled.

Carl looked around the table and noticed that Aaron didn't have any wine.

'Not drinking?' he asked in surprise.

'My therapist recommended against it.' He snapped.

Carl raised his eyebrows and sat back in his chair.

'I was only wondering.' He mumbled.

'Speak up, it's rude to mumble.' Aaron growled.

'Yeah? Well it's not half as rude as when I'll shove my-' Carl started to hiss but Chaz cut across him.

'Ooh, them chicken Kiev's look great Jackson! Make them yourself, did you?' she asked loudly.

Jackson grinned and winked at Chaz.

'Well, and now I'm not one to brag but-'

'He bought them in Iceland.' Aaron grumbled.

'Mash smells fabulous.' Hazel offered kindly.

'Aaron made that.' Jackson announced as he placed the meal down in front of them.

Chaz smiled happily.

'Aw, well no doubt it'll be the nicest part of the meal.'

Aaron snorted and rolled his eyes.

'Oh, do one, yeah?'

OoO

Hazel sighed contentedly and pushed her plate away, nothing remaining of the apple pie and ice cream that they had all just devoured.

'Now, I must admit boys, that was a lovely meal.' She announced generously.

Carl raised an eyebrow and looked at Chaz who nodded in agreement.

'Oh aye, much nicer than some of the stuff I eat at home.' She decided.

Jackson beamed with pride and draped his arm across the back of Aaron's chair.

'And of course the nicest part was the mash.' Jackson teased.

Carl nodded.

'Yup, he's a regular little Jamie Oliver.'

Aaron held his tongue and glared at Carl.

'Thanks.' He muttered.

Chaz smiled and looked around the table expectantly.

'So…Why did you boys invite us round then?' she asked curiously.

Jackson cleared his throat and looked at Aaron, waiting for him to make the first move.

Aaron stared at his hands and sighed heavily.

'Don't freak, all right? Don't scream or cry or anything just…nod or something…' he mumbled.

Chaz raised her eyebrows and looked at Jackson.

'He's in trouble again, isn't he? Why is every time you're life seems to be going in the right direction, you kick up and cause some sort of ruckus? What is you're problem, eh?' she demanded.

Aaron threw Chaz a dirty look.

'I'm not in trouble, you dozy cow, I'm pregnant!' he spat.

Chaz frowned in confusion and Carl just stared.

'You're…what?' she hissed.

Aaron folded his arms across his chest and shook his head.

'I'm not saying it again.' He sulked.

Chaz turned to Jackson and shrugged her shoulders, looking seriously out of sorts.

'Explain please.' She demanded.

Jackson nodded and offered her a small smile.

'Aaron was getting sick so I brought him to the doctor, she ran a few tests and sent us to a consultant and then the consultant ran some tests and then he told us that Aaron has a womb and is pregnant.' He said simply.

Carl burst out laughing and shook his head.

'It's possible. He couldn't be. It doesn't matter what way you guys um…you know…it just can't happen.' He argued.

Jackson nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

'Well, he is and we're having a baby.'

Hazel clapped her hands together and turned to a very pale and shell-shocked looking Chaz.

'Isnt it great?' she squealed.

OoO

Jackson lay down beside Aaron and gently ran his hands along his slightly swollen stomach.

'I thought I'd miss the muscles but nope…you're just as sexy as always…' Jackson teased lightly.

Aaron batted his hands away and pouted sulkily.

'Shut up right…God…I can't believe I'm going to have to go around the village with a fucking pregnancy bump!' he snapped.

Jackson shrugged and gently placed a kiss on Aaron's belly.

'Who cares? We'll have a gorgeous little baby soon enough…' he sighed contentedly.

Aaron looked at Jackson in a bemused manner.

'How come kids never really came up until now? It seems all you can talk about now!' he exclaimed.

Jackson smiled up at Aaron sheepishly.

'Well, to be honest, I've always wanted kids…but seeing as you're only eighteen I thought it might seem a bit heavy…' he mocked.

Aaron shook his head and pushed Jackson's head away from his stomach.

'All right, stop kissing it.' He snapped, sitting up properly.

Jackson blushed slightly and wriggled up beside Aaron.

'What are we going to call her?' he asked.

'Him.' Aaron corrected.

Jackson raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

'No, it's a girl; I can feel it. I think we should call her Chazel…' he suggested.

Aaron pulled a face and shook his head viciously.

'I'm the one carrying the bloody thing and I'm telling you it's a boy. And we're calling him Clyde.' He decided.

Jackson's jaw dropped in horror and he shook his head slowly.

'No way Aaron, no way! We are not naming our child after a_ dog_.' He hissed.

Aaron shrugged and raised his eyebrows.

'Well, my mum ain't much better than one so…'

Jackson laughed in shock and shook his head.

'Aw, too harsh mate… Why don't we call her Dacey?'

'Dacey? I never heard of that name before…' he mumbled.

'Declan Macey, Dacey. I'm sure he'd love it.' He chuckled.

Aaron rolled his eyes and looked at Jackson in all seriousness.

'If it's a boy Jay…he'll probably hate us…hate what we are.' He said softly.

Jackson frowned and looked at curiously.

'And what makes you think that?' he demanded.

Aaron shrugged and linked his fingers with Jacksons.

'It's just…when he's older…I mean, would he be gay? Because that's what he would have grown up with…'

Jackson shook his head and wrapped his other arm around Aaron.

'No, it doesn't work like that Aaron. If it's a boy, he'll love us as much as girl would. He'll love us 'cause we'll be top class parents. I promise.'

Jackson brought Aaron's hands to his lips and kissed them softly.

'I mean it Aaron…Chazel would be a wonderful name.'


	3. Chapter 3

In My Veins

Part Three

Aaron gasped as they put the freezing cold jelly on his stomach. Jackson smirked and watched as the nurse spread it across his now very visible pregnancy bump.

'Now Mr. Livesy, Mr. Walsh, are you ready to see your baby?' Nurse Keating asked kindly.

Jackson nodded excitedly and clasped hands with Aaron who rolled his eyes.

'Will you be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl?' Jackson demanded.

Nurse Keating smiled and nodded.

'Well, at sixteen weeks we usually can but sometimes these things can be wrong, it's hard to see at times, okay?'

Jackson nodded again and Aaron gave him a dig.

'Stop bobbing your head up and down like that stupid dog!' he growled.

Nurse Keating laughed and looked at Jackson sympathetically.

'Hormones.' She chuckled.

Jackson smiled politely and rolled his eyes.

'No, no…this is what he's usually like.'

Aaron scowled and glared at Jackson.

'Shut up you.' He snapped.

Nurse Keating stopped Jackson's retort by pointing out their baby on the screen.

'There she is…' she whispered, pointing at the scratchy image of their child.

Jackson inhaled sharply and squeezed Aaron's hand.

'Oh look at her Aaron…' he whispered, his brown eyes shining with love Aaron.

'Her?' Aaron asked shakily.

Nurse Keating nodded and smiled.

'Yes. You're having a girl. Congratulations.' She announced warmly.

Jackson grinned like an idiot and turned to Aaron. Aaron however wasn't looking at the screen; he was scowling at the ground, tears filling his eyes. Jackson's heart skipped a beat and he looked at Nurse Keating apologetically.

'You couldn't give us a minute, could you?' he asked softly.

Nurse Keating looked at Aaron anxiously and nodded.

'Of course, I'll be just outside the door if you want me.'

Jackson watched her leave and then turned to Aaron, biting down on his lip worriedly.

'What's wrong?' he probed gently.

Aaron rolled his tear filled eyes and shook his head.

'Nothing. It's stupid.' He said dismissively.

Jackson frowned and rubbed his fingers across Aaron's cheek.

'You wanted a boy.' Jackson sighed, knowing Aaron too well by this stage.

Aaron's bottom lip trembled and he nodded.

'Yeah…I wanted a little lad who'd want to come to the garage with me and watch me work… How are we going to raise a girl? She's going to grow up and need bra's and get periods and…ugh!' he sobbed, covering his face with his hands.

Jackson shook his head and smirked at Jackson.

'You are such a twat. She's got Rhona and Chaz and Mum and Charity and Debbie…Aaron, mate, she's sorted. And besides, she might want to be a mechanic. Debbie did.'

'Yeah and Debbie's a lesbian.'

Jackson frowned and gave Aaron a gentle shove.

'Stop. You're going to love this little girl, I know you will, now stop your pussin' and take a good look at her there. She's perfect Aaron, do you know how many people would love to be in your position right now?'

Aaron turned and looked at the image and nodded, knowing he was being ridiculous.

'Okay…Sorry.'

OoO

'I can't believe we're having a maternity leave party.' Ryan exclaimed, handing Aaron a brightly wrapped present.

Aaron shrugged and sat down on the stool, picking up his coke.

'I know yeah…it's weird.'

'It's scarring.' Cain grumbled, throwing down his wrench and picking up one of the beers from the six-pack Ryan had bought.

Aaron looked around the grimy garage and smiled.

'I'm going to miss it here though…' he said, a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

'You'll be back soon enough.' Cain said decidedly.

Aaron nodded.

'Yeah…six months.'

Ryan spluttered and looked at Aaron in surprise.

'You get six months off?'

Aaron laughed and nodded.

'Yeah…four to carry the baby and two to settle in.' he explained.

Ryan looked down at Aaron's protruding belly and shook his head in amazement.

'Oh Aaron Livesy, my hat goes off to you. If I woke up pregnant…I don't know if I could do it mate.' He said warmly.

Cain smiled at his nephew, feeling a sense of pride towards him, a complete and utter rarity.

'Any idea what you're going to call her then?' Cain asked curiously.

Aaron rolled his eyes.

'Jackson is set on 'Chazel' but I prefer Aoibhinn (Pronounced Eeevin).'

Ryan chuckled and rolled his eyes.

'Oh I love Chazel. I must make sure to tell Jackson that next time I see him.' He said happily.

Cain nodded.

'I like Aoibhinn. It's a good name. What's it mean?'

Aaron frowned at his uncles interest and shrugged.

'Beautiful, adored. It's Gaelic.' He mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

'Naww…' Ryan teased. 'Well, I'll drink to that! To Aoibhinn Chazel Livesy-Walsh!' he cheered, raising his beer glass.

Cain raised his bottle and Aaron raised his can, a warm spreading throughout his body as he realized that maybe he wasn't alone in all of this.

OoO

Jackson sighed and handed Aaron the ice cream.

'I get that you're eating for two but seriously; you're eating like you're carrying a litter!' he teased.

Aaron groaned and elbowed Jackson in irritation.

'Right now, I feel like a bloody am. I don't think I can carry her for another four months. My back's going to give in.' he whimpered.

Jackson smiled sympathetically and kissed Aaron's shoulder before wrapping himself around him.

'You'll be fine.'

Aaron shovelled a mouthful of the ice-cream into his mouth and pointed at three gifts on the table.

'They're from Cain, Debbie and Ryan, I didn't open 'em in the garage in case I didn't like 'em and my poker face is worse than Paddy's.'

Jackson laughed and leaned across to the coffee table, tearing open the presents with relish.

'Ooh! Cain got us a lovely purple jumpsuit and Debbie got us one of those bottle sterilizers…they're quite expensive. Ah, and Ryan got our baby a lovely t-shirt with his face on it saying; 'Love always, Uncle Ryan.'' Jackson chuckled.

Aaron frowned and shook his head.

'He's such a twat.'

'A lovable one though.'

oOo

Aaron lay in bed that night, unable to close his eyes. In the room next to them he could hear Rhona and Paddy cooing over little baby James. He turned on his side and faced Jackson who was snoring away contentedly. He wondered how Jackson was able to go to bed and conk out so easily. Aaron always found it hard to sleep, even when he was exhausted. He ran a hand across his swollen stomach and shivered slightly. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father in fifteen weeks. It seemed so strange now that at one point this wasn't what he wanted. He smiled and looked down at his belly. He loved Aoibhinn, he really did. He knew she would be his saviour.

OoO

'Seven months tomorrow.' Adam mumbled as he put the cot together.

Aaron nodded, watching on from his position on the sofa.

'Yup. To be honest, I don't think I can do it for another two months. She's too heavy mate! I'm aching all over.' he admitted.

Adam smiled and shook his head.

'Always moaning you are…Just be grateful she's healthy Aaron.' He chided mockingly.

Aaron glared at Adam, hurt that his best friend won't sympathize with him.

'I _am_ grateful but seriously Adam, I'm in agony.' He groaned.

Adam looked up at Aaron and noticed the purplish bruises underneath his eyes and his pale complexion. He bit his lip and put down his hammer.

'Lift up your top.' He ordered.

Aaron whined slightly and pulled up his t-shirt. Adam tried not to gasp when he saw the bright purple and green bruises spreading from both of his hips and curving around the swell of his belly.

'Did you fall or something mate?' he asked unsurely.

Aaron nodded and shrugged as though it were no big deal.

'Yeah, in the shower a couple of days ago. I'm okay though.' He said dismissively.

Adam shook his head in frustration and scowled at Aaron.

'Aaron! There's a baby in there! You don't know if _she's_ all right. You're covered in bruises, it must have been a serious fall like!' he snapped, jumping to his feet and grabbing his phone.

'What are you doing?' he demanded, furious at being given out to.

'Texting Jackson. He needs to bring you to the hospital, just in case.' He explained.

Aaron shook his head and struggled to his feet.

'No, no! You can't tell Jackson. No Adam, please, you take me! Jackson will never forgive me, please!' he begged, grabbing Adam by his shoulders and giving him a slight shake.

Adam looked at his best mate and stopped typing out the text.

'Aaron…you can't _not_ tell Jackson.' He said softly.

Aaron shook his head fearfully and bit his lip guiltily.

'I can't. I didn't fall in the shower. I tripped in the garage.' He whispered.

Adam frowned and looked at Aaron unsurely.

'What were you doing in the garage?' he demanded.

Aaron closed his eyes and shook his head.

'I…God, I was bored mate! So I went to Cain and asked if I could just knock about in there for a couple of hours and he gave me the keys. But the lights went out while I was in there and I tripped over a toolbox on my way to the door.' He groaned.

Adam stared at Aaron in disbelief.

'Are you _thick_? Aaron, Aoibhinn could be seriously hurt!' he spat.

Aaron shook his head and ignored the tears that were pouring down his cheeks.

'I just…I was sick of lying around…I just wanted to do something.'

Adam looked at him disgust and threw his jacket at him.

'Come on, we're going to the hospital.'

oOo

**Taken Aaron 2 hospital. Shud be ok. Meet u there?**

Jackson felt his heart sink when he got the text from Adam. He immediately threw off his hard hat and dropped the tool belt, making his way to the van.

'Oi! Where are you going Walsh?' asked Gary, his co-worker.

'Family emergency!' Jackson gushed, throwing the van door open and climbing in. He took out his phone and typed a quick message.

**Plz tell me he has indigestion r something. Baby ok?**

Adam's answer was instant.

Talk when u get here. Hurry, macho man panicking now dr has mentioned injection.

Jackson couldn't help but smile and sent his reply before pulling out of the drive.

K. On my way. Hold his hand 4 me.

OoO

Aaron groaned loudly as Jackson raced into his ward, his face like thunder.

'I've just spoken to your doctor.' He hissed, marching over to the bed and pulling back the sheet, lifting Aaron's top and glaring at him, taking in all the bruises.

Adam rose to his feet slowly and shuffled out of the room, deciding this was something he didn't want to see but Aaron stopped him.

'Adam, don't go mate. Please.' He pleaded.

Adam froze and turned to see Jackson's eyes blazing with fury.

'He's not going to save you now Aaron, or our baby. Have you any idea what kind of damage might be done?' he demanded.

Aaron looked up at Jackson guiltily, his blue eyes filling slowly.

'I didn't think Jay…I'm sorry.' He whispered.

Jackson shook his head in disgust and pulled Aaron's t-shirt back down.

'No good being sorry now Aaron. You just better pray to God that she's all right because so help me God, if you lose that child, you're losing me as well.'

Adam frowned at Jackson and shook his head, not like Jackson's tactics.

Aaron nodded quickly and reached his hand out to hold Jackson's.

'I love you.'

'Shut up!'

Aaron watched Jackson for a moment before turning his head away and burying his face in a pillow.

oOo

Doctor Rasheed came in after at least three hours of waiting.

'Mr. Livesy, Mr. Walsh I'm afraid it is bad news.' He said solemnly.

Aaron felt his heart stop and didn't dare look at Jackson. Jackson paled and nodded at Dr. Rasheed.

'Your baby's vitals are weak but it seems that she has quite miraculously survived the fall. However, there is a tear in the amniotic sack and it will require instant surgery. I have you scheduled for five. Are there any questions?' he asked, busily taking notes.

'Yes, what exactly is wrong?' Jackson urged, leaning forward in his seat.

Dr. Rasheed looked up and glanced between the two anxiously.

'Well…because of the tear in the sack, the baby has been losing vital fluids. So the baby has been positioning herself for birth, because it has been tricked into believing that the waters have broken. That might explain the nausea and stomach cramps Mr. Livesy.' He explained.

Aaron looked up in shock.

'So I've been in labour for three days?' he exclaimed.

Rasheed shrugged and gave him a small smile.

'Well, technically yes. Because there is nowhere for the baby to go because you do not have a birth canal, so it's been slowly dying.' He said softly.

Jackson squeezed his eyes shut and begged himself to keep his temper, trying to rationalize that there was no way Aaron could know.

'So…Aoibhinn will be born today?' Adam asked.

Rasheed nodded.

'Hopefully. If she manages to survive.'

'She'd better.' Jackson whispered so softly that only Aaron heard.


	4. Chapter 4

In My Veins

Part Four

Jackson sat in the waiting room beside Adam, praying very, very hard to a God that he didn't believe in that his baby and his boyfriend would be okay. He whispered and muttered and cursed under his breath, making some unobtainable deals with the Big Man. Adam looked over at him, an anxious expression on his face.

'He'll be fine.' He promised.

Jackson looked over at Adam in disbelief.

'The last thing I said to Aaron was 'If she's dead, you are to me.' I never once stopped to think that Aaron was losing a child as well. But if he hadn't of been such a stupid pillock…Ugh! _Why_ does he do these kinds of things?' he hissed, rubbing his hands over his face.

Adam looked at him sympathetically and patted his shoulder awkwardly.

'That's just Aaron, ain't it? He thought everything was okay, even with those ugly bruises all over his stomach.' He said soothingly.

Jackson looked at Adam and nodded in agreement.

'I know…I know it wasn't a _deliberately_ stupid thing, it was just stupid.' He sighed.

They both looked up as the door opened. They both rose quickly to their feet as Doctor Rasheed approached them.

'Your baby is slightly underweight and extremely malnourished but besides that is fine.' He announced.

Jackson beamed and hugged Adam tight, bouncing up and down on the soles of his feet.

'When can I see her?' he asked excitedly.

'Very soon, I promise.' He said kindly, a smile on his face.

'And Aaron? Is he okay?' Adam asked anxiously.

Doctor Rasheed sighed and looked at the two of them solemnly.

'He is alive although there is some extensive damage done to his insides. We may have to remove his womb.' He said softly.

Adam nodded and Jackson took a step towards Rasheed.

'Can I see him? Just for two seconds, I just need to tell him something.' He pleaded, working his big brown puppy dog eyes on Rasheed.

The doctor sighed and nodded.

'Fine, but you must be quick.'

OoOo

Aaron looked around at all the masked doctors around his bed, working on his lower abdomen. He couldn't see a thing past his chest and he couldn't feel anything expect his face and fingers.

The surgery door opened and in walked a new very handsome doctor with huge brown eyes. Aaron blinked again and saw that it was Jackson. He frowned and cursed himself. Obviously the baby was dead.

'I'm sorry.' He croaked, hoping Jackson would take pity on him.

Jackson shook his head and lowered his face so that it was level with Aaron's.

'No, I am sorry. I was a total prick to you and there's no excuse for that, okay? Now, you just please hold in there mate, because we have the most beautiful little girl that I am dying to show you, yeah?' he whispered, feeling his throat close up.

Aaron nodded slowly, a soft smile spreading across his lips.

'Okay. I promise Jay.'

Jackson blinked the tears from his eyes and smiled at his exhausted looking boyfriend.

'I love you Aaron.'

'I love you too, Jay.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jackson turned over in his bed, awoken by the sound of a shrieking baby girl, hungry for her bottle.

'Your turn.' He mumbled, giving Aaron a little shake.

Aaron swatted Jackson's hand away and pulled the duvet closer.

'No Jay…' he whined, snuggling against Jackson's chest.

Jackson groaned and let his eyes drift closed as he enjoyed Aaron being close. Aoibhinn left out an almighty cry and Jackson's eyes snapped open.

'Out Aaron, you're turn!' he said a little more forcefully, pushing Aaron away.

'ARRGH!' Aaron roared, sitting up, his blue eyes incensed with rage, his shoulders squared.

'Don't you dare go into her acting like that.' Jackson warned, watching Aaron reproachfully.

Aaron threw Jackson a filthy look over his shoulder and marched out of their bedroom, into the spare room where Aoibhinn was sobbing.

Aaron slipped in and gently took her out of her crib, rocking her slightly.

'You're going to be the death of me…he croaked, his blue eyes fluttering closed…

OoOo

'Stop shoving it in her mouth.' Aaron snapped, mashing the potatoes viciously.

'She has to eat.' Jackson muttered, trying to get Aoibinn to eat her bananas.

'Yummmmmmmmy!' Jackson exclaimed as she swallowed a mouthful.

'If she don't want it, get her something else.' Aaron ordered, placing the roast chicken in the middle of the table.

Jackson looked over his shoulder at his visibly shaking boyfriend and then back at his six-month-old daughter.

'Hmm… Daddy is very moody today.' He whispered to Aoibhinn.

'Don't do that.' Aaron growled, setting the table roughly.

'Do what?' Jackson demanded, pulling faces at Aoibhinn.

'Don't try and turn her against me. It's bad enough you and Paddy think I'm unstable.' He spat.

Jackson rolled his eyes and put Aoibhinn's dinner down, making his way over to Aaron.

'No one said you were unstable.' He soothed, rubbing Aaron's arms gently.

'You implied it.' He argued.

Jackson shook his head.

'No I didn't. I was just worried that you were unhappy. I found you curled up on the floor of her bedroom crying, what was I supposed to think?'

Aaron blushed slightly and looked away, his blue eyes clouding over.

'Sometimes…I don't know… I get _so_ tired Jay.' He whispered.

Jackson kissed Aaron's lips and smiled down at him, a kind look in his eyes.

'And that's completely normal. You're not unstable and no one said you were. Now, do you want to finish feeding her and I'll do the veg?' he offered.

Aaron looked over at Aoibhinn's bright brown eyes, identical to her father's.

'No.'

OoO

Aaron sighed and rocked Aoibinn's pram back and forth, trying to cease her incessant crying. He frowned and looked down at her shiny, red face.

'Why wont you shut up?' he snapped, starting to feel frustrated.

Aoibhinn started to shriek even louder. Aaron groaned and felt tears burn the back of his eyes.

'Please baby…please…I haven't slept in eight months…please…just shut up…' he pleaded desperately, leaning on the pram.

Aoibhinn continued to cry and Aaron threw his hands up in the air.

'You couldn't be hungry and Jackson just changed you before he went out. What the Hell do you want?' he half shouted, oblivious to the fact that Jackson and Hazel had just walked in.

'You're a natural.' Hazel said sarcastically, surprised that even _Aaron_ could shout at a baby.

Aaron looked up and he watched Jackson hopefully.

'Make her stop. Please.' He sobbed.

Jackson forced a smile and nodded.

'Sure. You pop into the kitchen and put the tea on, yeah?' he said softly, picking Aoibhinn up and rocking her back and forth, instantly quietening her down.

Aaron froze and looked at his now peaceful daughter and frowned.

'She wouldn't do that for me.' He pouted.

Hazel shook her head and pulled a face.

'Be honest Aaron, did you even try?'

OOO

Hazel handed Jackson the bottle and watched as he fed Aoibhinn tenderly, a smile on his face.

'She adores you, you can see it in her little eyes.' She cooed.

Jackson smiled even wider and looked down at his daughter dotingly.

'She's so perfect. I can't believe how lucky we've been.' He said in amazement.

Hazel nodded in agreement but looked over her shoulder nervously, leaning closer to Jackson in case Aaron was in earshot.

'He's fine Mum. Just a bit tired.' Jackson said loudly, drowning out whatever it was his mother was going to say.

Hazel raised her eyebrows in a disbelieving manner and shook her head.

'Jackson, that boy has been tired ever since he gave birth. Its eight months on now and I see no improvement, in fact, things have only gotten worse.' She snapped.

Jackson looked up at his mother in horror.

'That's not true. He's great with her, Mum, he really is. And you'd still be tired if you went through the pregnancy that he did!' Jackson insisted.

Hazel pursed her lips and shook her head.

'See, there's a reason that men don't have children and this is exactly it. Women get cold's, men get the flu. Women get a headache; men get migraines. Women get periods and the menopause and go into labour and all ye do is plant the seed. I said to myself, I said Hazel; Aaron will never stop moaning about the agony he went through when he gave birth to that child and I was right.' She announced smugly.

Jackson shook his head and looked at his mother in disgust.

'Mum, he had a hysterectomy and a C-Section. He had three broken ribs and a fractured hip. I really don't blame him for seeming a little off with her, with all of us. Now leave him be.'

OOO

Jackson ran his hand down Aaron's bare chest and smirked as the younger boy shivered underneath his touch.

'You okay?' he whispered.

Aaron nodded and smiled up at Jackson.

'Yup. You?'

Jackson nodded slowly and looked down at his wonderful boyfriend, the father of his child.

'Do you regret it…Keeping Aoibhinn?' he asked softly.

Aaron looked at Jackson like he was mad.

'Okay…I know I'm a bit off lately but I can't help it. There's something that just wont let me be happy but I'd never regret bringing something that beautiful in to the world. Ever.' He answered honestly, watching Jackson intently.

Jackson rolled his eyes at Aaron's answer and planted a kiss on his lips.

'You know all the right things to say.' He mumbled.

Aaron smiled a little wider and nodded.

'I saw it in some movie, thought it sounded nice.'

Jackson punched his shoulder playfully and rolled his eyes.

'Twat.'

'Jay…I-I think maybe…I-' Aaron started to say but was soon cut off by the sound of Aoibhinn crying.

Jackson groaned and buried his head under his pillow.

'You're turn.' He mumbled.

Aaron nodded and hopped out of the bed, shuffling his way into Aoibhinn's room. He looked over at the beautiful screaming baby that he had created and felt his heart swell with sadness.

'You're never going to love me.' He whispered.

OoO

Jackson jiggled Aoibhinn on his hip and tried to carry all her stuff into Smithy Cottage at the same time.

'Uh, Aaron? Last time I checked you had two hands as well!' he snapped.

Aaron spun around and took the baby bag from Jackson's hands.

'Actually I thought maybe you could hold Aoibhinn? I have to get something out of the back of the van?' he asked.

Aaron bit his lip and looked at his serene little daughter chewing on her teddy contentedly. Jackson sighed and shook his head.

'Forget it. You get her high chair.' He grumbled, knocking on the door, unable to keep the disappointment from his eyes.

Paddy threw the door open and smiled brightly.

'Happy Birthday Aoibhinn!' he cheered wildly.

Aoibhinn giggled and stretched her arms out, wanting Paddy to take her. Jackson handed her over and smiled happily.

'Thanks for having us over Paddy.' He said graciously, stepping inside the cottage. Paddy shook his head and led Jackson into the kitchen.

'It's no problem at all Jackson. We haven't had you boys over in ages.' He said warmly.

Jackson nodded and sat himself down in one of the chair, shattered.

'How's Aaron?' Paddy asked softly.

Jackson shook his head and frowned.

'I don't know what's wrong with him Paddy. I spoke to a doctor and she thinks it might be PND but he's not depressed as such just…angry all the time and only with Aoibhinn. It's strange. She cries whenever he picks her up but I suppose that's what happens when you haven't picked your daughter up in three months…I don't know Paddy. I keep telling myself that this is phase and at some point he'll decide that he's okay with this. And then I remind myself that he's nineteen and this probably isn't how he expected things to go.' He admitted, trying to choke down the tears of exhaustion and frustration.

Paddy nodded and placed Aoibhinn on the ground where she could toddle around.

'Jackson…you're the only person I know that can talk to Aaron without sending him off on one. Maybe you two need a night to yourselves to talk things out. I'd be more than happy to mind Aoibhinn, and I'm sure Hazel and Rhona would love it too.' He assured him.

Jackson smiled up at Paddy and blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall.

'That'd be great, thanks mate.'

OoO

'Why isn't she wearing her Uncle Ryan t-shirt?' Ryan demanded tipsily, his lips pressed against Aaron's ear.

Aaron rolled his eyes and sent Ryan death glares.

'How much have you had to drink? You get that this is a party for a _one_ year old, right? Getting drunk is **not** cool.' He teased.

Ryan shrugged and placed a sloppy kiss on Aaron's cheek.

'I don't care…I'm so happy for you two…A baby… and you've lost all you're baby weight…Go you…no seriously, go you Aaron…You're just…You're the bravest man I know…' he declared.

Aaron looked at Ryan and a little bit of warmness spread throughout his body.

'Thanks mate.' He whispered, happy that someone besides Jackson thought he was brave.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders and rested his forehead against Aaron's.

'You know…I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss a man…' he breathed, searching Aaron's eyes for permission.

'Okay, not the place or the time!' Adam exclaimed, dragging Ryan off of Aaron.

Ryan whined and looked up at Adam disappointedly.

'He was up for it!' he argued.

'He gets up on a gust of wind, I don't think it means anything.' Jackson mocked, wrapping an arm around Aaron's shoulders.

Aaron smiled and leaned against Jackson happily.

'Think we could slip off for an hour by ourselves?' he whispered, a small blush spreading across his cheeks.

Jackson looked around and saw their mothers doting on Aoibhinn.

'Yeah…I think we're good.'

Aaron grinned mischievously and pushed Jackson towards the door.

'Go home and get your hard hat.' He ordered.

Jackson raised his eyebrows.

'There's still one upstairs in our old bedroom.'

Aaron grin widened and he slapped Jackson's arse.

'Go get it so. I'll meet you at home.'

A/N: Hey goooys…One More Chap To Go… I don't mind I've another fanfic idea growing in my mind right so…is cuma liom….

Thanks to everyone who has read this so far as well…you goooys rock! x


End file.
